The Wilder West
"The Wilder West" is the tenth episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 27, 2016.tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law-worked-day-wilder-west/EP023630960007?aid=zap2it Milo and his friends visit a dude ranch. While horseback riding, they meet a girl named Jackie who joins their posse, and Zack is smitten with love, but Jackie leads them into more danger than usual. Meanwhile, Sara is going crazy because the ranch reminds her of scenes from Doctor Zone, and invites other fans to join in the geek fest. Plot Brigette and Martin Murphy drop Milo, Sara, Melissa, and Zack off at the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch while they head to the nearby outlet mall, which they frequently do to not having to pay as much for items broken due to Murphy's law effects. Javier soon takes the kids in charge and introduces the younger trio to horses Princess, Buttercup and Psycho before directing Sara to another corral after hearing about her interest in Doctor Zone. While out riding, Milo and his friends encounter Jackie, a descendant of Calamity Jane, whom Zack falls head over heels for, though his friends worry about the potential danger of Milo and Jackie being near each other. Meanwhile, Sara concludes that the ranch is the long unknown filming site of a Doctor Zone episode, and contacts several fellow fans-including Wally and Kris-to come investigate with her. Despite Milo and Melissa's misgivings, they spend the day with Jackie, whom Zack is constantly trying to impress. However, he eventually realizes that she is a thrill-seeking daredevil with little to no regard for safety, and ceases following her blindly. Meanwhile, Sara's friends are disappointed when Javier seemingly disproves their theory about the ranch's connection to Doctor Zone, but she learns that she was on the right track after they depart. The Murphy parents then return and pick up the kids, with Zack saying goodbye to Jackie and Mrs. Murphy forgetting Sara for the second time that day. Transcript Songs *Doctor Zone (instrumental) *I Knew It Gallery "|The Wilder West title card.png}} Trivia * Diogee is absent for the first time. * Cavendish and Dakota are visible when the mall is shown. *This is the first time that Milo is not seen wearing his shorts. He wears cowboy pants throughout the episode. * It is hinted that Sara uses her cellphone a lot, as Brigette tells her to "remember to look up from her phone once in a while." Despite this, she's actually only been seen a few times on her phone. ** However, Brigette may have meant that she shouldn't spend the whole day taking pictures of everything *Once again, this premiered on Disney Channel before airing on Disney XD. Also, this is the last episode of Season 1 to premiere on Disney Channel, which wouldn't premiere a Milo Murphy's Law episode again until 2019. *Due to a four-month hiatus until the episode "Family Vacation", this is the last episode to premiere in 2016. Errors * During the scene where the members of the Doctor Zone fan club are leaving, Sara's hair clip loses its light green color for a few seconds. * During the scene where Jackie is teaching Milo, Melissa and Zack to rope cattle, her jeans briefly appear as the colour of her chaps. Notes International Airings *January 20, 2017 (Spain) *February 5, 2017 (Latin America) *February 17, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *March 10, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 27, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 6, 2017 (Israel) Locations *Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Ariel Winter as Jackie *Mitchel Musso as Wally *Alyson Stoner as Kris *Dee Bradley Baker as Josh *Clancy Brown as Javier *Princess *Buttercup *Psycho *Doctor Zone *Vinnie Dakota (cameo in reruns) *Balthazar Cavendish (cameo in reruns) *Doctor Zone (pictured only) *Time Ape (pictured only) References Category:Article stubs Category:T